Everyday Life
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le monde de Naruto, sur leur vie de shinobi. Tranches de leur vie d'adulte. 1-L'Absence. 2-Les Cicatrices. 3-Pour la beauté. 4-L'esprit d'équipe. 5-Sœurs. 6-Les Disputes
1. L'Absence

**Every Day Life - Recueil d'OS**

**Auteur : **La p'tite Rainbowz, en vacaaaaaances

**Disclaimer : **Dans "Recueil d'OS sur Naruto" il y a "Naruto". Et Naruto ne rime clairement pas avec mon prénom... Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que j'emprunte ici bon nombre de personnages de Kishimoto (j'en inventerais peut-être quelques-uns également, mais plus tard)**  
><strong>

**Note : **Je vous présente donc un recueil d'OS sur Naruto. Ce sera très clairement sur le monde de Naruto dans son ensemble, entre autre tranche de vie, extrapolation sur les sentiments et le futur des différents protagonistes... J'ai surtout dans l'idée d'explorer l'univers du manga, les persos un peu méconnus ou carrément sorti de mon imagination, les choses auxquelles on ne pense pas forcément, les petits détails sans intérêt... J'en ai déjà beaucoup d'écrit et encore plus de prévu mais après ça dépendra du succès de l'affaire ^^

Il y aura surement un ou deux pairing au hasard des chapitres. Les rating, les époques, les contextes seront différents, aussi je vous conseille de lire les notes de début de chapitre. Hm, je ne préciserais pas à chaque fois mais ce sera souvent dans la vie d'adultes de Naruto et des autres et je ne fais pas grand cas du départ/retour/délire d'errance de Sasuke. S'il est là, c'est comme ça, on sait pas pourquoi exactement et on s'en fout.

Ah, et je met "Complete" parce que techniquement un recueil d'OS est toujours fini... Ou jamais, selon le point de vue. 'Fin bref.

Bon et bien, let's go.

* * *

><p><strong>1 -<strong> L'Absence

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** euh... le titre résume assez bien la chose ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>L'Absence<strong>

Quand on est un ninja, on apprend vite à ne pas en attendre trop de la vie.

Il y avait une chose qui faisait partie intégrante de leur vie de shinobi, et seulement de cette vie-là. Quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient que deviner.

L'absence.

Ils ne l'avaient pas réellement compris, enfant. Parce qu'ils partaient toujours avec leur équipe et leur maitre auquel ils accordaient une confiance aveugle, et que leurs parents étaient des êtres invincibles qui reviendraient forcément. Mais chacun d'entre eux avait expérimenté, au fur et à mesure des années, une épreuve bien pénible : celle de regarder disparaitre le dos d'un compagnon. Celle de devoir rester quand les autres partent. De devoir attendre.

Les ninjas n'avaient jamais réellement l'esprit serein.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un de parti. A chaque fois qu'on se réunissait, qu'on demandait des nouvelles des uns ou des autres, toujours au moins l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel, parti en mission, loin de leur foyer. Absent.

Sakura était venue rendre visite à sa famille en ce trop rare jour de congé, mais elle constatait avec tristesse que l'écart se creusait de jour en jour. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se comprendre, et elle préférait largement passer son peu de temps libre avec ses amis – enfin, ceux qui n'étaient pas ailleurs.

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas ? » lui demanda distraitement sa mère tandis qu'elles faisaient la vaisselle en pestant silencieusement sur les hommes et leur capacité à échapper magiquement à ce genre de corvée.

La kunoichi suspendit son geste et lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

-On m'a dit qu'Ino était parti en mission solo il y a quelques jours et qu'elle était en retard. Je pensais que tu te ferais plus de soucis que cela. »

Sakura se figea. La phrase pourtant anodine était emplie de reproches à peine voilés, critiquant clairement un soi-disant manque d'intérêt pour le sort de la jeune femme blonde. La kunoichi explosa sans prévenir, consumer par une rage aussi soudaine qu'incontrôlable.

« JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ? »

De surprise, la femme lâcha l'assiette qu'elle était en train d'essuyer et eut un geste de recul instinctif. Sa fille bouillait de colère, les poings et les dents serrés, peinant à se contenir.

« TU… TU ES VRAIMENT… RAH ! »

Sentant des tensions dans ses muscles et craignant d'avoir un geste qu'elle regretterait, Sakura quitta le salon en claquant la porte avec une violence qui fit exploser la vitre par laquelle sa mère, abasourdie, pu la voir s'enfuir en courant.

Sakura mis un soin tout particulier à saccager son appartement, écrasa au passage un poing rageur sur un mur de sa chambre qui se fissura sur toute sa hauteur. Il lui fallut un long moment de folie destructrice avant de retrouver enfin un tant soit peu de calme. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et d'apaiser son esprit.

Il faudra que j'aille m'excuser, songea-t-elle. Mais en même temps…

En même temps, comment aurait-elle pu s'inquiéter ?

Elle aimait ses amis. Elle les aimait tellement que c'était douloureux parfois. S'inquiéter ? Mais il y en avait toujours un de parti. Toujours ! Chaque jour l'un d'entre eux risquait sa vie quelque part. Si ils devaient se ronger les sangs à chaque fois, ils ne feraient que ça de leur vie. Alors bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas gaie et détendue, bien sûr qu'elle y pensait, qu'elle guettait discrètement le retour de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de prier en attendant le retour des personnes qui lui étaient chère. Ni elle ni aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se le permettre.

Elle se calma enfin.

Elle devrait vraiment aller s'excuser. Ce n'était pas la faute de sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait juste… pas comprendre. Elle n'avait que sa fille, elle, peut-être quelques autre membres de sa famille, une amie ou deux, mais c'est tout. Elle pouvait s'inquiéter à loisir pour chacun d'eux. Mais Sakura était de ce monde. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait partaient en mission, parfois pendant des jours, des semaines sans donner de nouvelles. Ino était en retard, Ino était très probablement en danger, mais en quoi se morfondre sur son sort serait-il d'une quelconque aide ?

On frappa à sa porte. Elle était lessivée mais alla tout de même ouvrir pour tomber sur Naruto.

« Hey, salut ! Tu… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant le carnage de son appartement mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas trop poser de questions. Il reprit simplement d'une voix plus douce :

« Tu veux venir prendre un verre avec nous ? »

Malgré sa fatigue, elle acquiesça. Elle avait besoin de voir du monde. Elle partit en quête d'une veste et d'une paire de chaussures.

« Sasuke sera là ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… » dit-elle en fouillant les poches de son blouson à la recherche de ses clés.

Même de dos, elle sentit l'infime changement dans l'humeur de son ami. Elle le connaissait depuis tant d'année maintenant… il ne pouvait définitivement rien lui cacher. Elle se retourna et s'approcha doucement de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule mais elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Il évitait son regard son visage s'était assombri. Il échappa un petit rire nerveux.

« Non. Il est parti en mission. »

Naruto n'ajouta rien. C'était inutile. Il retrouva rapidement son sourire et la pressa gentiment en disant que les autres allaient les attendre. Elle rétorqua qu'ils avaient l'habitude avec lui. Il lui tira la langue, ils rirent un peu. Elle se sentit bêtement soulagé. Encore une fois, ils ne seraient pas tous présents. Et chacun aurait malgré lui l'esprit un peu ailleurs, pensant à une amie, un amant, un frère, une cousine… Mais cela ne les empêcherait pas de parler et de rire.

En attendant leur retour.

* * *

><p>First OS : Over ! J'ai bien envie de publier la suite dès maintenant mais l'expérience me dit que c'est naze de publier plusieurs OS à la suite parce que les gens commentent que le dernier... Alors on attend ^^<p>

Certains seront triste, d'autres moins, de différents point de vue, plus ou moins long... Peut-être en plusieurs partis, ou liés. Enfin, à voir tout ça quoi.

A plus !


	2. Les Cicatrices

**2 - **Les Cicatrices

**Rating : **K+ (nouvel abonnement)**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Temari contemple les vestiges d'une ancienne blessure, de celles qui ne s'effacent jamais.**  
><strong>

**Note : **Un p'tit deuxième avant de partie en vacances. J'ai beau faire, j'arrive pas à l'améliorer (c'est ma grande problématique du moment, améliorer les trucs déjà fini).

Bonne lecture en tout cas, et bonne vacances !

* * *

><p><strong>Les Cicatrices<strong>

« Je pense qu'elle ne partira jamais… » déclara Temari, songeuse, en fixant son torse nu dans le miroir accroché à la porte de la salle de bain.

« De quoi ? » répondit très intelligemment Shikamaru dans son dos en cherchant à croiser son regard par miroir interposé tandis qu'il se coupait avec son rasoir pour la deuxième fois cette semaine. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et pointa son ventre du doigt.

Une longue cicatrice, fine et irrégulière, courrait le long de son flanc droit, depuis l'aisselle jusque sous son nombril. La marque pâle ressortait sur la peau hâlée de la jeune femme du désert. Shikamaru pris le temps de finir son affaire – et de se coller un pansement sur la joue – avant de la rejoindre devant le miroir. Il passa distraitement un doigt sur la ligne blanchâtre, sourit en la voyant frissonner.

« Je l'aime bien. Ça fait aventurière. »

Elle renifla de dédain mais le garçon la vit détourner le regard, rosissant juste assez pour qu'il puisse le remarquer. Il perdit pourtant son sourire tranquille quand son visage se ferma. Elle paraissait soudainement absente. Et soucieuse.

Elle retraça à son tour la marque, vestige indélébile d'un souvenir douloureux. Un coup de katana. Il n'en restait plus aujourd'hui qu'un dessin discret, mais la déchirure de sa peau n'était rien comparé à ce que les medic-nin avait dû réparer à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle avait failli en mourir. Elle colla son dos contre le torse de Shikamaru et il entoura sa taille de ses bras avant de poser son menton sur son épaule. Lui aussi avait cru mourir en apprenant dans quel état elle était. A son réveil il lui avait proposé d'emménager ensemble.

« Tu sais ils… ils avaient dit que, enfin… »

Cette cicatrice lui rappelait cette époque, le début de leur vie à deux, un peu chaotique. Elle marquait le début des « choses sérieuses ». Mais elle lui faisait peur également.

« La lame a vraiment fait beaucoup de dégâts. Et ils avaient dit que peut-être… que ce serait dangereux pour moi de porter un enfant. »

Ils fixèrent longuement leur reflet dans le miroir.

Temari avait du mal à se l'avouer mais elle désirait ardemment avoir des enfants. Peut-être avait-elle inconsciemment l'impression que combler d'amour et chérir un petit bout d'être rattraperait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable d'offrir à son plus jeune frère pendant son enfance. Gaara en garderait pour toujours des cicatrices bien plus profondes que les siennes.

Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Shikamaru jusqu'à maintenant parce qu'à l'époque leur relation en était à ses premiers balbutiements et qu'elle avait cette sensation que procure la jeunesse, de croire que l'on aura éternellement tout le temps qu'il nous faut. Et puis de toute façon, à ce moment-là, Shikamaru aurait dit n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reste dans son lit – elle aurait probablement fait de même. Mais aujourd'hui… les choses étaient différentes.

« Ce n'est pas… qu'une cicatrice. » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre le torse du jeune homme. Il resserra son étreinte.

Bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas. Toutes ces marques portaient leurs lots et souvenirs et de souffrances, témoignages et leurs erreurs, de l'absurde fragilité de leurs existences. Les blessures ne disparaissent jamais vraiment.

« Hey, ça va aller. Tu verras. Tout ira bien… »

Elle ferma plus étroitement ses paupières, refusant de craquer. Il y avait tant de choses autrement plus graves, de cicatrices tellement plus sérieuses. Quel intérêt de s'apitoyer, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Elle n'était pas faible, ce n'était pas son genre. Pourtant elle avait mal, quand bien même la plaie s'était refermée il y a des années de cela.

« Tout ira bien… »

Il essuya tendrement une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela. Mais il est des choses auxquelles on ne peut strictement rien changer, aussi fort qu'on le veuille.

Il y avait d'autres marques sur son corps, sur leur corps à tous les deux. D'autres stigmates d'autres combats. Auxquels ils n'accordaient pas grande importance en fait, car la douleur physique finissait toujours par passer, un jour ou l'autre, quand bien même ils les porteraient à vie. Ils n'avaient que faire de celles qui affleuraient sur leur peau abîmée. A l'intérieur par contre… Le corps n'était clairement pas le plus préoccupant. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la douleur qui emplissait les yeux de la jeune femme à cet instant.

* * *

><p>Pauv' p'tit bonhomme... Ouais bon. Le prochain dans deux-trois semaines (surement). Tchuss !<p> 


	3. Pour la beauté

**3 - **Pour la beauté

**Rating : **K**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Un moment entre Ino et sa fille, quand elle essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas seulement un ninja, mais également une femme.**  
><strong>

**Note : **OS ultraléger, juste pour le plaisir. Ah, j'en profite pour dire que j'apprécierais quelques réactions. J'ai les Stats vous savez. Je sais combien passe pars ici sans laisser de trace. C'est assez vexant à vrai dire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Pour la beauté<strong>

« Mais m'man, s'te plait ! Laisse-moi !

-Aller, tiens-toi tranquille, j'ai presque fini. »

La petite fille s'agite nerveusement sur sa chaise, balançant ses pieds dans le vide. Ino brosse les longs cheveux blonds de sa fille.

« Pff, ma copine Kana elle a le droit d'avoir les cheveux courts elle…

-Ta copine Kana a une touffe de cheveux frisées absolument indomptable et une mère fainéante. Et je te signale que c'est toi qui as refusé catégoriquement de les couper la dernière fois. »

L'enfant fait la moue et grimace quand sa mère tire sur un nœud récalcitrant. Elle voulait les couper, ses cheveux, mais quelques heures avant une amie de sa mère lui a dit qu'elles se ressemblaient comme ça.

« Mamaaaan, tu me fais mal !

-Arrête un peu tes comédies Izaya ! Je te signale que tu reviens tous les jours de tes entraînements couvertes de bleus et avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de ton visage, alors ne viens pas jouer ta chochotte ! Tu es une ninja ou pas ? »

Ino sourit pour elle-même en voyant la petite se renfrogner mais serrer les dents pour ne pas se plaindre. Invoquer leur condition de ninja dont ils sont affreusement fiers est un moyen imparable de faire céder leurs enfants – elles en rient beaucoup entre mères.

« Pourquoi tu veux toujours bien me coiffer ? De toute façon ils seront tout ébouriffés dès le premier cours de la journée ! Je suis un ninja, j'ai pas besoin de me faire belle ! »

Izaya sent avec surprise que l'horrible brosse quitter ses cheveux. Elle se retourne vers sa mère pour tomber sur un visage fermé. Elle se tortille sous le regard perçant de la jeune femme blonde.

« Tu ne devrais pas en être aussi sûre ma chérie. »

La petite fille dévisage sa mère, un peu perdue. Ino lui sourit avec indulgence. Elle passe une main douce dans les cheveux de sa fille, aussi blond et lisse que les siens.

« Ecoute-moi, Izaya. C'est important ce que je vais te dire. »

L'enfant perçoit la soudaine gravité dans le ton de sa mère. Elle pose ses deux mains sur ses genoux et prends une mine sérieuse tandis que la blonde s'agenouille devant sa chaise pour être à sa hauteur.

« C'est vrai, tu es un shinobi du village. C'est là qu'est ta place. Mais… Izaya, tu n'es pas que cela. »

Ino ferme un instant les yeux. Elle a préparé de nombreuses fois ce discours dans son esprit, en prévision du jour où sa fille serait en âge de l'entendre.

« Mais tu es une fille également. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer ma puce. Tu es une fille, c'est important que tu t'en souviennes. Tu ne seras jamais aussi forte physiquement ni aussi endurante que les garçons de ton âge.

-N'importe quoi ! Je peux…

-Non, Izaya »

Devant le ton autoritaire de sa mère, l'enfant se tait. Elle sent bien que c'est important et qu'elle doit se concentrer, essayer de comprendre. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils et Ino se radoucit devant la bouille adorable de son enfant.

« Non, c'est un fait. Tu auras d'autres atouts. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas meilleure qu'eux. Tu seras plus forte que certains, que tous même peut-être, mais garde à l'esprit que tu es une femme ninja et que ça, ça n'a rien d'anodin. »

Ino passe une nouvelle fois sa main dans les mèches plus courtes qui encadrent le visage de sa fille unique dans lequel elle retrouve certains traits de l'enfant qu'elle a été autrefois. Elle n'a jamais essayé de ressembler à un garçon, de faire oublier qu'elle était une fille. Même enfant, elle a toujours assumé sa coquetterie, son physique avantageux, sa condition. Ce n'était pas toujours facile mais elle y tenait.

« Nous sommes des femmes Izaya. C'est bien que tu prennes ton rôle à cœur mais ne le laisse pas prendre toute la place dans ta vie. Ne les laisse pas faire de toi une simple arme qu'on peut utiliser et sacrifier sans remords. Tu n'es pas qu'un banal soldat. Tu vaux mieux que cela pas vrai ? »

Izaya hoche lentement la tête.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut prendre soin de soi-même. Il faut s'accepter, s'aimer, être fière de ce que l'on est. Pour que les autres te reconnaissent tu ne dois pas essayer de passer pour ce que tu n'es pas. Et ne les écoute pas quand ils te disent que les filles sont faibles ou que tu n'es pas faite pour être un ninja. Tu sais, certaines missions exigent que nous utilisions nos charmes et notre visage. Nous avons parfois besoin de faire preuve d'un peu de sensibilité et de douceur. Il n'y a pas que les méthodes de bourrins qui donnent des résultats. »

La petite fille rigole du vocabulaire de sa mère tandis qu'Ino attrape une barrette en forme de fleur qu'elle place d'une main experte dans la chevelure de l'enfant avant de la guider vers la salle de bain.

« Je sais que tu aimes te battre, t'entrainer, partir en mission avec tes amis… et je sais que des cheveux longs peuvent être encombrant, parfois. »

Elle place la petite devant le miroir plein pied de la pièce et se penche pour se mettre à sa hauteur, regardant son reflet avec tendresse. Elle repense distraitement à ce jour pendant l'examen Chunin, à son combat contre Sakura, elle se revoit trancher d'un coup sec sa queue de cheval, juste sous l'élastique. Elles se battaient vraiment comme des gamines à l'époque.

« Mais regarde… Se sentir belle, c'est agréable aussi, non ? »

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue rebondie de l'enfant qui sourit largement, rosissant sous le compliment.

« Alors… Tu veux les couper, tes cheveux ? »

Izaya la regarde longuement, puis contemple son reflet. Elle a l'air plus mature coiffé ainsi, et puis cette barrette, de la même couleur que ses yeux, semble tellement à sa place à cet endroit précis qu'elle aurait pu être née avec. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« Dis maman, c'est pour ça que les mères de mes copines viennent te demander de les coiffer et de les maquiller pour les jours importants ? »

Ino sourit. Elle pose son front contre celui de la petite fille et frotte son nez contre le sien.

« Oui, c'est pour ça. Les femmes sont faites pour être belle non ? »

Elles rient toutes les deux.

« Bon aller, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard !

-Oui oui. A ce soir maman !

-Bonne journée ! »

Ino regarde son enfant quitter en courant la maison pour aller rejoindre son équipe – elle est passée genin il y a quelques semaines seulement. La fierté irradie du visage de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Voili voilà (tiens, ça faisait longtemps...).<p>

J'en ai encore plein en fait, le vrai dilemme est de savoir dans quel ordre les poster... Enfin bref. A plus !


	4. L'esprit d'équipe

**4 - **L'esprit d'équipe

**Rating : **K

**Résumé : **Drabble = pas résumable

**Note : **Je sais, les drabbles c'est l'arnaque. Du coup je ne vais pas m'étendre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>L'esprit d'équipe<strong>

Tous et toutes, tous les shinobis et toutes les kunoichis du village s'étaient moqué un jour ou l'autre de cet entêtement jugé futile et de cette course-poursuite perpétuelle et insensée que menait Naruto et Sakura. Tous avaient pensé un jour que c'était sans espoir, voué à l'échec, qu'ils se voilaient la face et finiraient par s'y perdre.

Mais chacun s'était posé la question, au moins une fois : « Et si c'était nous, notre équipe ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais, moi ? »

Et tout le monde laissait Naruto courir après Sasuke. Parce qu'au fond d'eux, ils connaissaient très bien la réponse.

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est court et frustrant. Peut-être un deuxième dans la soirée ? A bientôt.<p> 


	5. Sœurs

**5 - **Sœurs

**Rating : **K+

**Résumé : **Hinata est faible, sans talent, invisible. Mais elle a une petite sœur, et ça, ça change tout. Petite scène sur l'enfance d'Hinata et Hanabi. Hinata a dix ans et Hanabi, six ans, en gros.

**Note : **Je sais, j'avais dire hier soir. Mais hier soir je faisais une nuit du Fof aussi ! Bon, donc en voilà un autre. Il fait partie d'une série, "Siblings", qui comme son nom l'indique traite des fratries du manga. Il y en aura donc d'autres du genre. Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sœurs<strong>

Hinata Hyuuga, âgée de dix ans et un pli soucieux barrant son front, se triturait nerveusement les doigts, agenouillé devant la porte de la chambre de sa petite sœur. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle tressaillit quand la cloison en papier de riz coulissa pour laisser passer le médecin de la famille.

« Alors ? »

L'homme prit le temps de refermer le panneau avant de s'accroupir devant l'enfant.

« Ton père n'est pas là ?

-Non. Il est parti en mission.

-Bon. Sa vie n'est pas en danger mais elle est vraiment malade. Il va falloir qu'elle reste au lit pendant au moins une semaine et qu'elle prenne bien ses médicaments.

-Je… Je vais m'en occuper.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui. S'il vous plait… Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. »

L'homme hocha lentement la tête. Il s'occupait de la famille depuis de nombreuses années et il connaissait bien ses membres, mais il n'avait jamais vu la petite Hinata faire preuve d'autant de conviction. Il lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Bon. Suis-moi. »

Après un dernier regard à la porte close de la chambre d'Hanabi, Hinata suivit l'homme grisonnant pour prendre ses instructions.

La petite Hanabi avait tellement de fièvre qu'elle délirait pendant son sommeil, et elle se plaignait d'un mal de tête terrible. Leur père parti en mission avec la moitié du clan, Hinata avait la garde de sa jeune sœur et elle prenait ce rôle très au sérieux. Si elle n'était pas très douée au combat, elle était en revanche parfaite en tant que grande sœur, même si elle avait un peu paniqué en voyant que la petite fille ne pouvait pas quitter le lit.

« Hanabi …? Je t'ai fait à manger. »

Elle entra dans la chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité par les rideaux tirés, portant avec un équilibre précaire un plateau sur lequel reposait de la bouillie de riz et les remèdes que le médecin lui avait prescrit. La petite se redressa difficilement sur son futon, offrant un pauvre sourire à sa grande sœur.

« Attends, je vais t'aider.

-Hm… »

Hanabi n'était pas très démonstrative et elle se laissait rarement cajoler, au grand damne d'Hinata qui était toujours pris d'une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de passer ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns et soyeux de sa jeune sœur. Elle profitait donc de l'inhabituelle docilité de la cadette pour lui témoigner toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait lui porter et qu'Hanabi rechignait à accepter.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

-Non, pas trop…

-Bon… de toute façon tu… tu vas surement devoir rester coucher aujourd'hui et demain. Tu veux que… que je reste avec toi ? »

Hinata adorait sa petite sœur. De l'extérieur elles n'avaient pas l'air très proche mais cela tenait plus au caractère timide de l'une et renfermé de l'autre. Hanabi faisait toujours la forte mais elle restait une enfant. Et comme tous les enfants, elle n'était pas rassurée quand elle devait rester seule, surtout dans l'obscurité.

« Si tu veux. »

Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Hinata s'occupait beaucoup de sa jeune sœur. Il lui arrivait de devoir la porter sur son dos jusqu'à la maison quand elle tombait de fatigue, épuisé par l'entraînement, de la soigner quand la gamine en faisait trop, ou, chose qui restait entre elles, de rester avec elle le soir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme quand la peur l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. C'était l'avantage qu'avait Hinata de connaitre sa petite sœur par cœur, à force de garder constamment un œil sur elle, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas se faire repérer : Hanabi tenait à son indépendance. Hinata la trouvait tout bonnement adorable. Elle savait pourtant que la cadette ne l'appréciait pas énormément – elle était intimement persuadé qu'à l'instar de leur père, Hanabi méprisait sa faiblesse et avait sans doute un peu honte d'avoir une grand sœur aussi incompétente, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout, le peu de considération d'Hanabi à son égard était légitime.

Elle passa la journée à lire des parchemins sur les anciennes techniques du clan en surveillant la cadette qui oscillait entre le sommeil et des périodes de demi-conscience agitée. Elle veilla l'enfant dont la fièvre était remontée une bonne partie de la nuit et fini par s'endormir à ses côtés. Au matin, Hanabi s'était rapproché de sa grande sœur, juste assez pour enfouir son visage dans son t-shirt.

Quelques jours plus tard, les membres du clan revinrent enfin de mission. Hanabi était toujours trop faible pour rester debout toute la journée et Hinata était épuisé à force de rester au chevet de l'enfant. Hiashi Hyuuga lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la cadette. Croyant deviner ses intentions, Hinata le suivit.

« Père… Hanabi a été très malade et elle… elle n'est pas encore remise…

-Nous devons reprendre d'entraînement. Laisse-nous » lâcha l'homme sans lui accorder un regard.

Il était tellement indifférent à sa présence qu'il fut totalement pris de cours quand sa fille aînée s'interposa entre lui et la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

« Hinata. Va-t'en.

-Non. »

L'homme se figea, interdit. C'était bien la première fois que sa fille lui tenait tête. C'était même la première fois qu'il l'entendait émettre un quelconque avis.

« Hanabi est malade. Elle ne peut pas s'entraîner pour le moment. Laissez-la tranquille.

-Hinata, laisse-moi passer.

-Non. »

Elle tremblait, certes. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, oui. Elle avait peur, bien sûr. Mais elle barrait l'accès à la chambre de son corps et elle était déterminée à ne pas bouger.

Hanabi entendit la cloison coulisser. Elle venait juste de se réveiller. Elle avait l'impression un peu confuse d'avoir été tiré du sommeil par des voix dans le couloir mais le silence régnait derrière la porte. Hinata se dirigea vers le futon et s'agenouilla près de sa sœur.

« Comment ça va ?

-Ca peut aller. Mais… Hinata ? »

Hanabi se redressa un peu subitement mais prise de vertige, retomba dans ses couvertures en gémissant. Hinata fut près d'elle en quelques secondes.

« Hanabi ? Hanabi, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, c'est bon… Mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Elle désignait le visage de son aînée, dont la joue rougie ne laissait pas de place au moindre doute.

« Ce n'est rien.

-Père est rentré ?

-Oui. Il voulait que vous alliez vous entrainer mais je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas en état. C'est régler maintenant, tout va bien. »

Hinata souriait d'un air doux mais même dans la semi-pénombre la plus jeune pouvait voir un début d'hématome fleurir sous son œil droit.

« Tu… lui as tenu tête ? »

Hinata ne répondit rien, continuant de sourire tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Hanabi était tellement soufflé qu'elle ne trouva plus rien à dire. Hinata n'avait jamais affronté ouvertement leur père, jamais. Hanabi non plus d'ailleurs. Elles s'étaient toujours pliées muettement à ses exigences sans avoir un mot à dire. Et Hinata, la timide Hinata, la faible, celle que l'on disait indigne de leur clan, Hinata portait sur son visage la trace de la colère qu'elle avait provoqué chez l'homme en toute connaissance de cause. La cadette reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour interpeller l'aînée avant qu'elle n'ait franchit la porte.

« Merci… grande sœur. »

Hinata quitta la pièce en silence.

* * *

><p>J'ai une petite sœur que j'adore, vraiment, et les relations entre frère et sœur sont mes préférés. Et donc voilà quoi. A plus les gens !<p> 


	6. Les Disputes

**6 -** Les Disputes

**Rating : **K+ (parce que c'est triste ?)**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Une autre des choses qui diffèrent entre le monde des shinobis et celui des civils. **  
><strong>

**Note : **OS sous forme de dialogue, pas de personnage, pas de noms. J'ai longuement hésité à en mettre un à la place de "la fille des voisins" mais finalement je préfère laisser ça comme ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Disputes<strong>

« Mais je sais pas moi… Tiens bah, les disputes par exemple.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu me demande ce qui change tellement entre la vie des shinobi et la vie normale. Eh bien voilà, je te réponds !

« Raaah, bon, alors… Tiens, tu te souviens, cette affaire de chemise ?

« Oui, voilà.

« Oui oui, on change de sujet. Bon, bref, tout ça pour dire que tu n'as pas adressé la parole à ton homme pendant au moins dix jours. Vous vous êtes accusés mutuellement à demi-mot quelques fois avant que ça explose à peu près correctement. Tu as même passé deux semaines chez ta mère après ça.

« Voilà, et bien ça, chez les shinobis, ça n'arrivent jamais.

« Ouh là, non, j'ai pas dit ça ! Bien sûr qu'ils se disputent, ça n'arrêtent pas même, enfin comme pour tout le monde quoi. Mais on ne fait pas trainer en longueur. Quand il y a un problème, ça se règle immédiatement on gueule une bonne fois et on se réconcilie aussitôt ou on se sépare.

« Pourquoi ? Et bah…

« Bon, tu te souviens de la fille des voisins, la brune ? Bien sûr que je sais que tu vois qui c'est, roh, c'est bon. Donc, elle et son mari se sont disputés un jour. C'était un excellent ami à moi et…

« Etait, oui, tu veux bien arrêter de m'interrompre ? Bon alors un jour ils se sont disputé, mais la vraie dispute hein, celle où on casse la vaisselle et qu'on dit tout un tas d'horreur dont on ne pense pas un mot. Et le voilà qui quitte la baraque en hurlant qu'il n'est pas sûr de revenir. Et elle de lui répondre que « c'est ça, dégage ».

« Deux heures seulement. Deux heures c'est rien. Bien plus court que n'importe quelle prise de tête digne de ce nom hein ? Mais c'est déjà trop long. Beaucoup trop long.

« Il a été envoyé en mission.

« Pas de problème, la routine. Ça tombe bien, il a besoin de s'éclaircir un peu les idées, de se calmer. Et puis il décide d'y aller sans la prévenir tiens, ça lui fera les pieds. Mais elle, elle n'apprécie pas du tout la blague. Je me souviens de l'avoir vu devenir blanche comme un cadavre. « J'ai un putain de mauvais pressentiment », elle m'a dit.

« Il n'est jamais revenu. Enfin si, mais plusieurs jours plus tard. Les pieds devants.

« Tu comprends hein ? Bouder pendant des jours, faire une pause, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut se permettre. C'est trop risqué tu vois ? Toi tu te dis que de toute façon tu seras encore là demain. Mais on peut être appelé à partir en mission au beau milieu de la nuit, pendant le petit-dej', alors qu'on est sorti prendre l'air pour se calmer après une dispute au lieu de mettre tout à plat direct.

« Il n'y a pas de « j'ai besoin de temps » ou de « on verra ça à mon retour ». Parce que parfois… Parfois les gens ne reviennent pas, tu vois ? »

* * *

><p>L'éclate. On rigole bien hein ?<p>

A la prochaine ! (je suis en pleine hésitation quant à quel OS je dois publier ensuite... En fait j'en ai pratiquement que des tristes, j'aimerais bien alterner mais j'ai pas matière à compenser les trucs déprimants... Dur)


End file.
